A grain-oriented electrical steel sheet is a soft magnetic material, and is used for an iron core or the like of an electrical apparatus such as a transformer (trans.). In the grain-oriented electrical steel sheet, Si of about 7 mass % or less is contained. Crystal grains of the grain-oriented electrical steel sheet are highly integrated in the {110} <001> orientation by Miller indices. The orientation of the crystal grains is controlled by utilizing a catastrophic grain growth phenomenon called secondary recrystallization.
For controlling the secondary recrystallization, it is important to adjust a structure (primary recrystallization structure) obtained by primary recrystallization before the secondary recrystallization and to adjust a fine precipitate called an inhibitor or a grain boundary segregation element. The inhibitor has a function to preferentially grow, in the primary recrystallization structure, the crystal grains in the {110} <001> orientation and suppress growth of the other crystal grains.
Then, conventionally, there have been made various proposals aimed at precipitating an inhibitor effectively.
However, in conventional techniques, it has been difficult to manufacture a grain-oriented electrical steel sheet having a high magnetic flux density industrially stably.
Citation List
Patent Literature
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 30-003651
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 33-004710
Patent Literature 3: Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 51-013469
Patent Literature 4: Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 62-045285
Patent Literature 5: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 03-002324
Patent Literature 6: U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,842
Patent Literature 7: U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,843
Patent Literature 8: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 01-230721
Patent Literature 9: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 01-283324
Patent Literature 10: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-140243
Patent Literature 11: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-129352
Patent Literature 12: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-050153
Patent Literature 13: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-152250
Patent Literature 14: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-282142
Patent Literature 15: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-335736
Non Patent Literature
Non Patent Literature 1: “Trans. Met. Soc. AIME”, 212, pp. 769/781, 1958
Non Patent Literature 2: “J. Japan Inst. Metals”, 27, p. 186, 1963
Non Patent Literature 3: “Tetsu-to-Hagane (Iron and Steel)”,53, pp. 1007/1023, 1967
Non Patent Literature 4: “J. Japan Inst. Metals”, 43, pp. 175/181, 1979 and “J. Japan Inst. Metals”, 44, pp. 419/424, 1980
Non Patent Literature 5: “Materials Science Forum”, 204-206, pp. 593/598, 1996
Non Patent Literature 6: “IEEE Trans. Mag.”, MAG-13, p. 1427